Riptide
thumb Riptide ist der erste Teil der Hauptstory der Reihe "Gegen den Strom" Der männliche Hauptcharakter ist Christo Krieger und der weibliche Hauptcharakter ist Josefin "Joanie" Heuser. Die Geschichte beginnt mit dem Tag als Christo aus dem Krankenhaus kommt und endet mit der Hochzeit der beiden Charaktere, die nicht nur positive Überraschungen bereit hält und die Beziehung in Frage stellt. Liedlyrics ( Quelle : Vance Joy – Riptide 2014 ) thumb|center|335 px Riptide Songtext I was scared of dentists and the dark I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations Oh all my friends are turning green You're the magicians assistant in their dreams. *Awooo... Awooo* And they come unstuck Lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you, when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong There's this movie that I think you'll like this guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City this cowboy's running from himself. And she's been living on the highest shelf *Awooo... Awooo* And they come unstuck Lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong I just wanna, I just wanna know If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay I just gotta, I just gotta know I can't have it, I can't have it any other way I swear she's destined for the screen Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh Lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong Oh lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong Oh lady, running down to the riptide taken away to the dark side I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong I got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong Riptide Songtext Übersetzung Ich hatte Angst vor Zahnärzten und der Dunkelheit Ich hatte Angst vor hübschen Mädchen und davor, ein Gespräch anzufangen Oh all meine Freunde werden grün vor Neid Du bist der Zauberlehrling in ihren Träumen. Oh, und sie scheiterten kläglich Lady, es treibt Dich in gefährliches Wasser, führt Dich hinaus auf die dunkle Seite, Ich möchte nur Dein Zweitbester sein Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen Song singst Aber ich habe ein Kloss im Hals, denn du wirst den Text falsch singen. Es gibt diesen Film; ich glaube der würde dir gefallen, Also, der Typ entscheidet sich, seinen Job hinzuschmeissen und nach New York City aufzubrechen. Aber dieser Cowboy rennt nur vor sich selbst weg Und sie lebt auf zu hohem Level. Oh, und sie scheiterten kläglich Lady, es treibt Dich in gefährliches Wasser, führt Dich hinaus auf die dunkle Seite, Ich möchte nur Dein Zweitbester sein Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen Song singst Aber ich habe ein Kloss im Hals, denn du wirst den Text falsch singen. Ich will nur, ich will nur wissen, Ob du, ob du bleiben wirst, Ich muss nur, ich muss nur wissen, Ich kann es nicht zulassen, ich kann es anders nicht zulassen Ich schwöre, sie ist für die Leinwand bestimmt kommt Michelle Pfeiffer näher, als Du es jemals gesehen hast, oh Oh, und sie scheiterten kläglich Lady, es treibt Dich in gefährliches Wasser, führt Dich hinaus auf die dunkle Seite, Ich möchte nur Dein Zweitbester sein Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen Song singst Aber ich habe ein Kloss im Hals, denn du wirst den Text falsch singen. Oh, und sie scheiterten kläglich Lady, es treibt Dich in gefährliches Wasser, führt Dich hinaus auf die dunkle Seite, Ich möchte nur Dein Zweitbester sein Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen Song singst Aber ich habe ein Kloss im Hals, denn du wirst den Text falsch singen. Oh, und sie scheiterten kläglich Lady, du rennst hinunter zur stürmischen Flut, wirst auf die dunkle Seite geführt, Ich möchte deine linke Hand sein Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen Song singst Aber ich habe ein Kloss im Hals, denn du wirst den Text falsch singen. 'Kapitelübersicht' Kapitel : Baby´s schreien (O.E) (Kindheit) Kapitel : Kinder nerven (O.E) ( Kindheit / Beziehung beider zu David ) Kapitel : Der Bootsunfall (O.E) ( Der Segelausflug ) Kapitel : Leben und Tod (O.E) ( Joanie wird Waise / Christo liegt im Koma) Kapitel : Zweifel (O.E) ( Joanie wird zum Pflegekind / Christo erwacht aus dem Koma ) Kapitel : Vergessen (O.E) ( Christo will mit Joanie weglaufen / Joanie verschwindet von der 2. Pflegestelle ) Kapitel : Ein neues Spiel ( O.E. / Vorspann ) ( Marias Ausraster / David und Christo nähern sich an / sein Sport) Kapitel : Mädchen sind anders ( Christos Vorbereitungen für die Schwimmsaison / Joanie kehrt zurück ) Kapitel : Grießbrei mit Apfelmus ( Joanie wird wieder aufgenommen / Vanessa wird Christos Freundin) Kapitel : Bruderliebe ( Christo versagt absichtlich bei der Quallifikation / Ben kehrt Heim nach seiner Pflichtzeit ) Kapitel : Heimliche Gedanken ( Christo verliebt sich Joanie ) Kapitel : Ein anderes Leben ( Joanie lässt Christo gewähren,sie setzen sich auseinander und schließen einen Pakt ) Kapitel : Zurück auf Anfang ( Joanie/ Christo starten neu ) Kapitel : Der Joker ( Christo geht mit der Crew zum Sportevent/verbot Sport 1) Kapitel : Bei Nacht ( Klärung der medizinischen Grundlage /Nachttraining /Rudi) Kapitel : Rivalen der Bahn ( Christo´s Teamkampf um einen Platz, im ersten Kader) Kapitel : Amelie ( Rudis Geschichte / Joanie meldet sich /Laurent deckt sie ) Kapitel : Nervenkitzel ( 1. offizielle Staffelerfolge/ im Einzel gehen die Nerven durch ) Kapitel : Ein neuer Morgen ( Rudi´s Tod macht Christo zu schaffen/ Sylvester bei Timm ) Kapitel : Reflexionen ( Laurent findet Joanie / David durchschaut das Spiel Jo erpresst ihn) Kapitel : Glühen ( Amelie kommt auf die Welt / Jo erinnert Chris an den Pakt) Kapitel : Dämmerung ( Maria erfährt die Wahrheit / Christo bricht mit ihr) Kapitel : Sommer der Gefühle ( Joanie zieht in die Nähe / Christo plant mehr) Kapitel : Rastlos ( Christo bekommt Timm als Stammtrainer und kämpft) Kapitel : Heimweh ( Joanie/ Amelie gehen zu Kim zurück / Christos tief, muss sich mit Laurent auseinander setzen und mit seiner Zukunft ) Kapitel : Start! ( Christo zieht zu Timm und findet dort auch die Unterstützung / Marks Besuch) Kapitel : Ready!! ( Kader/Trainerwechsel - Christo steigt auf) Kapitel : Action!!! ( Joanie verspricht ihm nie wieder davon zu laufen und nimmt seinen Antrag an ) Kapitel : Nebeneinander !! ( Christo ist mit der Situation einverstanden ) Kapitel : Sorry Bruder! ( Die Hochzeit im Sommer ) * O.E. = Sondediton / Originalversion / Komplettedition Kapitelübersicht Einführung thumb|right|335 px Inhalt ''Gegenwart '' Ein junger Mann, von einer schweren Auseinandersetzung gezeichnet, sitzt am Strand und beobachtet die Sonne über die langsam über dem Meer aufgeht. Nach und nach sammeln sich mehr und mehr Familienmitglieder am Strand. Um ihn herum hat, jeder von ihnen, seine eigene Geschichte, wie er an jemem Morgen an diesem Platz, der Erinnerungen gelangt sind. Und sie wissen alle das sie lernen müssen endlich los zu lassen... 24. Das Leben brennt Inhalt 25. Rastlos Inhalt 26. Heimweh Inhalt 27. Die Vernunft der Stunde Inhalt 28. ----- Inhalt 29. Ich sag nicht ja Inhalt * Chr 30. Die junge Generation Inhalt 31. Zeit die nie vergeht Inhalt 32. Dennis Inhalt 33. Robin Inhalt 34.. Risiko Inhalt 35. Erste Schritte Inhalt 36. Sunny Boy Inhalt 37. Die Schuld der Anderen Inhalt 38. Gemeinsam, Wir Inhalt 39. Blue Moon Inhalt 40. Der erste Stein Inhalt 41. Routine Inhalt 42. Das Leben der Anderen Inhalt 43. Amelie´s Sommer Inhalt thumb|right|335 px 44. Die Fassade bröckelt Inhalt 45. Blaulicht Inhalt 46. Comming In Inhalt 47. Stillstand Inhalt 48. Tobias Inhalt 49. Feinde Inhalt thumb|right|335 px 50. Liebesgeflüster Inhaltthumb|right|335 px 51. Die Weisheit des Alters Inhaltthumb|right|335 px 52. Diangose " Inhalt 53. Auszeit Inhalt 54. Die Wahrheit dahinter Inhalt 55. Eifer - Sucht Inhalt 56. Nadine Inhalt 57. Der Rückfall Inhalt 58. Geständnis des Augenblicks Inhaltthumb|right|335 px 59. Freunde Inhalt 60. Die Erinnerung an ein Versprechen Inhalt 61. Rotkehlchens kleines Vögelchen Inhalt 62. Ein Neubeginn Inhalt 63. Weltenbummler Inhalt 64. Der Neue Job Inhalt 65. Die Akte Kaya Inhalt 66. Alte Liebe rostet nicht Inhalt 67. Spurwechsel Inhalt 68. Das erste Festival Inhalt 69. Die Zusammenkunft Inhalt 70. Schlaf, Kindchen, Schlaf Inhalt 71. 24 Stunden Inhalt Amelie und Jerome 72. 24 Stunden Inhalt Dennis 73. 24 Stunden Inhalt Phillip und Tobias 74. 24 Stunden Inhalt Robin 75. 24 Stunden Inhalt Joanie Kategorie:Storyline Kategorie:Riptide